


Other Half

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: People don't understand.  Where there is Tom, there will always be Haz.





	Other Half

It's a petty thing to complain about, but it's an annoyance just the same, being shoved out for a photo op that looks suspiciously like a "double date", posing all smiles for the camera with two girl friends (emphasis on _friends_ ).

A trifling, a pittance, just tossing the PR guys a bone when all they want is to cross that threshold, the table wedged in between them that's way too far and press in against each other's sides, sling an arm around each other's shoulders, have openly what everyone else takes for granted.

There were "talks", very early ones with people who no longer represent him, that he and Harrison should break up.  He responded with a combination of indignation and incredulous anger at such an absurd suggestion.

No one who knows anything about him would ever expect him to follow that path. 

No one who understands what they are to each other.

Other ~~better~~ halves.  Thing One and Thing Two.  Tom &Haz.

He'd sooner pack it all in and go work in a shop in London than let Haz go.  He had Haz before this craziness, and he'd have Haz if he got blackballed tomorrow.

It's hard, sometimes.  Tom's never thought he makes _that_ much of an effort to hide, he and Haz cheerfully joined at the hip, and surely some of his fans on the internet know or at least suspect, but he doesn't want to be pigeonholed as a "gay actor" so early in his career, and Haz gets it ~~mostly.~~

It's hard to remind himself where he is sometimes, a long exhausting day, finally peeling the Spider-Man suit off like a sausage skin and wanting nothing more than to turn toward Haz's presence at his side, bury his face in his neck and feel Haz's arms wind around him without a second thought, breathing in that sense of _home,_ because that's what they are to each other.

But there are too many people, and outright cuddling probably crosses a line, and he doesn't feel like hearing about it from the suits, so such things will have to be kept to hotels and dressing rooms and trailers, four walls that if they could speak could tell of cuddles and soft kisses tangled up on couches, tender caresses and rough desperate makeout sessions, and fondling and sucking and fucking.

(They're young.  They're horny.  They're gay.  What can they say.)

People don't understand.  Trying to separate Tom&Haz is like expecting a person to cut themselves in half.

(and wow, a little dramatic there Holland, but you get the idea)

He closes his eyes and sees Haz's face. 

The little challenging smirk, with or without accompanying middle finger.

The beaming, proud smile when Tom achieves something ~~anything~~.

The softness in his pale eyes when they steal a moment that's just for them.

The look on his face when he comes, mouth open and eyes rapt and fixed on Tom like he's the whole world.

* * *

"Stop daydreamin' there, Holland," the boy next to him mock-scolds, grinning behind his shades, hair wind-swept and beautiful and poking his dimple with long finger.  "Eyes on the road."

"Yes, Sir," Tom affirms, but snatching glances anyway, because he can and because Haz is gorgeous.

"What're you thinkin' about, anyway?"

Tom considers some deflective if not entirely untrue one-liner like "your dick", but in the end he just says "you", because he and Haz don't lie.

Haz does that little smug "yea I'm hot" smirk that loses the battle with turning into a beam.  His eyes are hidden behind his shades, but Tom knows they're doing that soft, warm thing that makes him want to crawl up to the rooftops like Spider-Man and yell "Harrison Osterfield loves me".

His dimples turn into a grin he can't hide, and Haz pokes a finger into his cheek again, complete with a little "boop", then a delighted laugh and "you fuckin' sap".

Except Haz is a fuckin' sap too, and neither of them really care how girly they probably are sometimes.

"Kiss my ass, Osterfield," he shoots back with no real bite in it.

He glances back, and Haz is staring at him a little too intently, blatantly eying Tom's bare chest and biting his lip in a way that's already sending Tom on his way to making a tent in his shorts.

"Take me home and you'll get my mouth somewhere better."

Tom doesn't need to be told twice.  He presses down on the pedal and watches their speed climb on the dashboard.

 


End file.
